On Scarlet Wings
by Scythe Song
Summary: This is a writing exercise for me. A quirky little adventure for Nelacar. What started as an inconvenience, turned into life's greatest adventure; love.


On Scarlet Wings

A Nelacar x Spyro Romance Chapter 1: Strange Magic

Winds howled and ice bit through the dimming evening's air. Winterhold was aptly named. For the native of Summerset Isle (also of apropos title), Nelacar was absolutely frigid. How he loathed the arduous trek across the shell of a city. Alas, the Mage's College contained a plethora of resources that could easily override his other sensibilities. The weary Altmer spurred himself on with the knowledge that his newly ordered supplies would keep him busy for many months to come. Upon reaching what was left of the bridge, a familiar face greeted him as warmly as her smile graced her visage.

"Hello, Nelacar. Here for your pick-up I presume?" inquired Faralda. Faralda was a lady Altmer, who guarded the bridge from any of the disgruntled Nords.

"Indeed. Where might I find the courier this time?" Nelacar inquired, fatigue on his breath.

"In the Arcaneum, last I saw him. No doubt looking up more strange objects to relieve students of their coin." Faralda chided as she followed him, releasing spheres of illumination upon the arcane wells that trailed the dilapidated bridge.

The male Elf snickered. Enthir did charge exorbitant amounts of gold for his obscure, albeit potent inventory.

"I'll be seeing you on the way back, then. Good day." She dismissed the Mage.

"And to you." He retorted.

The college's immense walls provided much welcomed shielding from the hoarfrost. Nelacar had little time to take in the sights of the snowberry bushes or towering statue of Vanus Galerion. He wanted to purchase his supplies, get back to the inn as quickly as possible, and delve into his work. The interior of the college was heated with magic. Although the Mer welcomed the change in temperature, his robes became soaked from the cursed sky crystals. He sloshed up the stairs to the Arcaneum, a library of dusty tomes that contained knowledge on just about everything. Sure enough, the Wood Elf was sipping wine at a table. His eyes gave a flash of recognition and his already relaxed mood lightened.

"Hey there, Nelacar. I've got those things you ordered. My supplier said she went through Oblivion and back to get her hands on these. Normally, I'd consider that to be jest, but when it comes to you…" Enthir laughed heartily.

"Ah, Enthir, there are so few pleasures in life as fine as your company. I suppose you'll be wanting your payment." Playful sarcasm skipped across his voice.

Nelacar took a seat across from his friend, who poured him a generous chalice of wine. They discussed the quality of the items, how life had been as of late, and eventually, the price. Nelacar reluctantly agreed, knowing full well that his acquisition would be nigh Impossible to purchase elsewhere. Enthir was a good friend, but damn, did he charge. The two Mer enjoyed a light meal, then parted ways. On his way down the spiral stairway, distracted by the thought of his robes becoming saturated once more, he bumped into a student. A Dunmer girl, Brelyna Maryon.

She hastily stammered, "Oh, sorry sir! I was so absorbed in my calculations that I failed to notice you…"

Nelacar had to laugh. He was the same way during his college days. If only to increase his chances of avoiding the storm, he asked about her studies.

"Not here." The Dunmer whispered. "Follow me to my room."

Nelacar figured that assisting the bright pupil would make for excellent practice for when he decided to take on an apprentice. But that was neither here or there. The courtyard was bustling with students and teachers alike, ready to turn in for the day. Brelyna greeted her Nord and Khajiit friends, picked some snow berries, then entered the Hall of Attainment. The young Dunmer set her bag upon her bed, ate a quick piece of bread and cheese, then remembered that Nelacar was with her. She was startled.

"Oh, right! I forgot. My experiment! Right, please step into this circle." Fidgeting, she procured some finely cut gems of various colors from het apothecary's satchel. She carefully placed them in the cardinal directions. Nelacar, who was being very patient with the forgetful student, complied.

"Now, If you would, I need you to remove your robes."

"Why must I?" Nelacar snapped back.

"I know it sounds odd, but the energies won't flow properly if your everyday energies are interfering."

"An astute response. You pass." The older Elf smiled.

"It fills me with pride to here that from such an accomplished wizard. Let's carry on."

He removed his robes and discarded them outside the circle. The young Dunmer futilely tried to mask a blush. She regained her composure and chanted in a strange language whilst drawing arcane symbols in the air. The air thickened around them as a thrum of multi-colored energy overtook the circle.

"I think its working! Just a bit more! Now I'll add some ruby dust, a little glowing mushroom, and… Oh no!"

"What do you mean 'Oh no!'?" Nelacar glowered with unmistakable fear in his eyes.

"I may have added the wrong mushroo-"

A crescendo of energy echoed through the room. Brelyna was thrown across her dorm. When she regained consciousness, the Altmer was gone. A charred blast mark was all that remained of her experiment. Disheartened, she hastily rid herself of the evidence.

"No messy corpse this time, so I needn't flee Skyrim just yet. I do hope he is alright."


End file.
